November
by mutmut chan
Summary: Wonkyu. Siwon. Kyuhyun. BL. Ini adalah bulan November, dimana kata orang-orang, ini adalah bulan dimana para pembunuh dilahirkan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuh siapapun di bulan ini, karena yang sangat ingin ku bunuh, adalah perasaan ini.


_Mutmut chan dengan bangga mempersembahkan…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**November"**_

Ini adalah bulan November. Bulan dimana seharusnya salju turun. Akan tetapi, sampai pertengahan bulan, belum ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya salju. Yang turun hanyalah hujan, berjuta-juta tetes air berjatuhan dari langit, berlomba membasahi tanah yang kering setelah musim gugur.

Laju kereta melambat seiring rel kereta yang menuntunnya ke stasiun. Ini adalah pemberhentian kedua setelah stasiun Seoul. Langit berwarna lembayung menyambut petang. 3-4 jam lagi kemungkinan kereta akan sampai di pemberhentian terakhir, Busan.

Begitu kereta berhenti di stasiun, penumpang yang sedari tadi menunggu di pinggir pemberhentian berangsur-angsur menaiki kereta sembari melongok tiket kereta dan nomor duduknya. Seorang laki-laki muda yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan diri pada sebuah buku tebal di tangan kanannya mendongak ketika sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan muda berhenti di depan tempat duduknya. Tempat duduk yang berhadap-hadapan itu memang diperuntukkan untuk 4 orang.

"Permisi…" Ujar laki-laki yang kini tengah menata barang bawaannya itu.

Kyuhyun, nama laki-laki muda tadi, mengangguk sebelum kembali membaca sebuah novel terjemahan itu.

Tak lama kemudian kereta kembali melaju, menerobos rintik-rintik hujan yang kian lama kian deras. Hujan yang membuat suasana petang itu semakin sendu.

"Oppa, apa kau tadi memasukkan selimut?" Tanya gadis muda yang kini duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Tidak. Kau pakai saja jaketku." Laki-laki itu melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh gadis tersebut.

Kyuhyun membalik halaman novel di tangannya, membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang membentuk cerita, hingga membuatnya acuh terhadap sekitarnya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Suara itu. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup tidak beraturan ketika kedua manik coklatnya bertemu dengan manik sipit di hadapannya. Di antara semua waktu dan tempat, kenapa mereka harus bertemu saat ini dan di sini. Tidak ada tempat bagi Kyuhyun untuk lari.

"S-siwon.." Keduanya beradu pandang sementara sang gadis yang duduk di samping laki-laki yang dipanggil Siwon itu hanya melongo. Ada apa? Mengapa kedua pemuda itu berpandangan seolah keduanya pernah saling kenal sebelumnya? Tapi, hanya saling kenal saja sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan tatapan keduanya.

"Ehm…" Gadis itu berdehem, menghancurkan sihir yang tengah menari di sudut kecil kereta itu.

"Rie, perkenalkan ini…" Kyuhyun menunggu. Menunggu sebutan itu muncul dari bibir tipis Siwon. "…ini teman lamaku, Kyuhyun." Tapi tidak. Tidak muncul, sayang sekali.

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik otot pipinya, tersenyum. Mungkin sebutan mantan kekasih terlalu panjang untuk di ucapkan.

"Aku Song Hae Rie. Tunangan Siwon. Kau pasti bukan berasal dari Seoul, karena Oppa tidak pernah memperkenalkanmu padaku, biasanya Oppa pasti akan mengajakku berkunjung ke rumah teman-temannya." Jelas gadis itu.

Kyuhyun mual mendengarnya, mungkin karena laju kereta yang semakin cepat, atau karena di deretan kursi sebelah seseorang tengah menyantap ramen.

.

.

7 km 130 meter adalah jarak apartemen kita. Terkadang kalau hujan turun begitu derasnya, jarak di antara kita hanya akan beberapa senti saja, karena kita akan tidur seranjang, berpelukan dan mendengarkan suara hujan bersama. Rumahmu adalah rumahku juga, kau bilang.

Akan tetapi sejak saat itu, kita sepakat untuk tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Karena itu yang terbaik, kau bilang. Namun hari ini, tentu akan aneh jika kita berdua mengaku tidak saling mengenal tapi setiap beberapa detik saling bercuri pandang.

Hujan di luar ikut membasahi kaca-kaca jendela kereta, membentuk embun yang menutupi kaca-kaca tersebut. Membuatku gagal mengalihkan pandanganku selain pada novel di tanganku.. atau matamu.

Gadis tunanganmu itu bersandar di pundakmu, tertidur pulas. Itu tempatku, dulu.

"Ku dengar kau akan menerbitkan buku." Ujarmu membuka pembicaraan. Bukankah ini akan jauh lebih mudah jika kau tutup saja mulutmu itu?

"Iya, bulan depan rencananya." Tapi bodohnya, aku menjawab.

"Kau akan menuju Busan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ke tempat orang tuamu?" Tanyamu lagi.

"Iya." Iya, ke tempat orang tua yang dulu sempat kau panggil Ayah dan Ibu.

Sejujurnya saja Siwon, kenapa yang harus kau nikahi itu perempuan? Seandainya yang kau gandeng laki-laki, mungkin akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk memaafkan sisi munafikmu itu.

Suara langkah kaki pramusaji yang menjajakan dagangan di dalam kereta berderap di lantai. Melalui ekor mataku ku lihat kau memesan dua cangkir coklat panas dan secangkir kopi. Lalu pramusaji itu segera bergegas ke kantin dan kembali dengan pesananmu itu.

Tanganmu yang putih dan halus itu menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas padaku. Apa maksudmu itu kau ingin agar aku menyiramkannya ke wajah kekasihmu? Atau wajahmu?

Tapi ku gapai juga cangkir itu, membisikkan terima kasih dan berusaha mengembalikan perhatianku pada novel ini.

Namun gagal. Ketika tanpa sadar aku menoleh ke arahmu, kau pun tengah memperhatikan aku. Maaf, tapi aku berharap sekali pantulan yang ku lihat di matamu itu benar-benar memiliki makna seperti yang aku inginkan.

"Kau ingin aku pindah tempat duduk? Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa.." hanya saja kenyataan itu memang selalu pahit. Apa yang aku lihat di matamu itu hanyalah ilusiku semata.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

Ini adalah bulan November, ketika aku duduk di kereta menuju Busan untuk berlibur ke rumah orang tuaku. Ini adalah bulan November, tepat satu tahun setelah perpisahan kita. Ini adalah bulan November, ketika aku justru duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan orang yang selama ini aku berusaha lupakan.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut chan.


End file.
